


Basement

by Creedslove



Series: Basement [1]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Mutant Haters, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, possible stockholm syndrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: You’ve been living with Victor after he kidnapped you from a mission that went wrong with the X-Men. You’ve had a civil agreement so far, even though you still don’t know what he wants from you. However one day you just panic and after trying to escape him, he loses his temper and locks you in his basement.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an one shot that ended up becoming a series... I originally posted it on Tumblr for the first time but since I've been struggling with the app, I decided to post my favorite work here as well!

You heart was beating so fast and loud you thought you couldn’t listen to your own thoughts for a moment. ‘What does he want from me?’ Two weeks. Two weeks and nothing. You still didn’t know what was going to happen to you. Was he going to rape you? Was he going to kill you? You had no idea, the man never promised you anything. Two fucking weeks, no worried Scott came for you, no infuriated Logan showed up to rescue. If their beloved Jean Grey had had a broken nail, both men would likely start a new mutant war, however when Y/N is kidnapped by SABRETOOTH everything seems to be fine. For the first few days you were sure the X-Men would burst into the cabin and take you home after kicking the feral man’s ass, but as the days started to pass by no one came. Maybe they thought you were dead? That would make sense, especially according to the defense classes you took throughout your life, confrontation with Sabretooth equals death. Even if it was the case, shouldn’t they even look for your body? How considerate.

You were pretty much alive, but not for long though. Victor wasn’t such a bad roommate at all, maybe due to his feline nature, the man was actually calm and silent, and very organized, unless he lost his temper, then… Well, prepare yourself to meet the beast. When his bloodlust was too much, it was common for him to disappear for hours and return covered in blood. You once asked him whose blood was it, he coldly looked at you and said:

“Don’t ask what you don’t wanna know, frail.”

You never questioned him again.

He didn’t leave chained to the wall or gagged, but you weren’t allowed to go outside unless he told you so and you wouldn’t dare go into those dark woods by yourself anyway, it freaked you out the idea of being lost in such a place. Until now.

Your routine was quite easy actually, a lot less busy than at the Institute. It would almost feel like you were on vacation, if you didn’t have a huge man towering you all the time with long sharp claws ready to cut your throat open that was not ashamed of threatening you to do so. He didn’t demand you to do much other than cook for him and clean up a little. In fact, he even allowed you to read some of his books. Sometimes he’d talk to you, tell you many stories from the wars he’s been to or the battles with X-Men way before you joined the team. You managed to be at least polite to him, and sometimes he even made you laugh with his sharp tongue and bluntness, but still he was your captor and you didn’t know what he wanted. You knew he was attracted to you, even before you were abducted, he made it pretty clear by saying dirty things to you as some kind of tease. During the days you spent together it wasn’t uncommon for him to make sexual remarks about your looks and even try to kiss you a couple of times. But he never went further and you always wondered why, since you knew he had no regret in forcing his way with a girl - or as you were taught.

His cabin was comfortable, in fact it was amazing, making you completely shocked realizing Victor had a lot more money than everybody imagined. Apart from some mood swings it wasn’t that scary being around him, sometimes you thought you were already used to it, but you knew once he snapped (and he would) you’d be screwed.

Things went from bad to worse once Victor came back from a hunt, he was covered in blood and carried another dead deer, you were already used to seeing him carry animals, he’d eventually kill some so you’d both have fresh meat, he’d store it and then you’d cook it. However there was something different about that one, it made you uneasy. The way Creed was covered in blood, the huge slice on the animal’s throat that was still dripping fresh blood. Its fur red-stained and the eyes. Two black empty eyes. Staring at those eyes made you feel a shiver run through your spine. Suddenly you felt everything was too much. It was too much being alone in a cabin god knows where with Sabretooth. It was too much the fact your friends, the ones you grew up with and considered family abandoned you to die. It was too much looking at that dead deer and know you were going to be the next deer, sooner or later, Victor would get tired of you, he’d take everything he wanted, maybe you would be too broken for him to have his share of fun and then he would carry your dead body just like he did with his prey. Your dead eyes would stare at him and have no effect on the merciless man while he disposed you to rot somewhere.

You tried your best to look calm around him, knowing his enhanced senses would make your intentions pretty obvious. When he was done with the meat, Victor went to take a shower, he didn’t mind the blood most of the time but it didn’t mean he enjoy being dirty. You waited carefully until you heard the bathroom’s lock and the shower running. That was it, your only chance.

※※※

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You told yourself nervously looking around and not being able to distinguish anything. You went over you last steps. First you waited for Victor to busy himself in the shower, then you just opened the front door and started run for your life - literally - until you got completely lost. You didn’t even pay attention to the fact it was dawn when you escaped. Now the sun was down and you had no idea where you were. You finally stopped running, trying to find something, anything that you could use to help you solve the problem. There was nothing.

In the shadows, only a few feet from his little stubborn Y/N, Victor stalked you, amused by your fear. When the man found out you were gone he felt anger within him, but instead of running after you, he decided to follow you cautiously, knowing how afraid you were of being out in the woods alone, he would enjoy every single minute of you realizing how stupid your idea was, and he didn’t regret so far. He was getting tired though, the girl was supposed to have finished cooking by now instead of trying to run. Victor was hungry and his patience was fading, so he approached his little deer, inhaling the mix of fear and anxiety in the air before saying:

“Tired of running, frail?”

You felt your heart skip a beat and your first impulse was to run. You were already tired and your energy was very low, however the fear of being caught made you obey your instincts so you tried escaping again. You heard some growling and looking back Sabretooth seemed to be running on all fours, the image made you terrified. You wanted to speed up but when a sharp pain hit you ankle you let yourself fall on the ground. Victor had clawed your skin and made you lose balance, the man pinned you against the ground with a feline grace, his hand cupping one side of your head holding it down, while you had sharp claws dangerously close to your eyes. Strangely he didn’t seem as angry as you thought he would be, well, not that he wasn’t mad at all, but since he didn’t kill you right away it was a fair assumption he thought the hunt was exciting, especially judging by his hard on poking your back. Your squirmed under his body, which made him laugh.

“You afraid of the dark?” He asked you in a mocking tone. “You were about to cry, weren’t you frail?”

You couldn’t take it anymore.

“I HATE YOU VICTOR, I FUCKING HATE YOU” You screamed at man who now had a deadly serious expression.

“LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB ANIMAL, YOU ARE A MINDLESS MONSTER, A PSYCHO MURDERER!”

Victor had no idea why, but your words stung him. They made something in his chest sink, even if he didn’t know what. He’s been called that many times before, in fact, he’s been called a lot worse, but for some reason those words coming from Y/N made him feel different, not a good different like when the girl smiled at him without realizing it, or when she shyly call him by his name instead of calling him Sabretooth like everybody else. That was a bad different, it was something that made rage build up inside of him and an urge of hurt another appear. He roughly grabbed her by her arm and made her face him.

“Mindless monster Y/N? I’ll show you the mindless monster.”

“No… I’m sorry, I mean…”

“Shut up, you stupid frail. You wanna know why they call me a monster?” The man was practically snarling as he dragged the girl to the nearest tree and forcefully opened her legs. He obviously wouldn’t rape her, in fact he hated when he was called a rapist, he could be rough yes, but he had his ways of having frails willingly to be with him even if he had to pay for that. Sabretooth could be many things, but he wasn’t a sex offender like the ones you see on those crime TV shows, or whatever people from that goddamned school told the new students and members of the team. Victor would rather cut off his balls than fuck one of those stuck up frail sluts from X-Men. Until he met Y/N. Victor wanted her, he craved that body every single day. She was the reason he would go to sleep with a hard on and wake up with another one. Because of that little bitch Victor’s gotten into the habit of stroking himself in the shower just like a pathetic horny 15 year old. Creed wouldn’t just force her, he was better than that, he would make her beg him to be fucked, he’d drive her insane to the point she’d crave his touch in the same intensity he craves her body. They would fuck like animals all day, but until then, he’d have to be a patient man.

“I was being nice to you frail, believe me. Grown men have died for a lot less than that, but since you wanted the beast here is the beast.” Victor said with a roar as his claws sliced through her jeans making the clothing turn into pieces. He wasn’t going to abuse her, but he wanted her to be terrified, he wanted her humiliated. Deep inside Creed had a secret desire of not to be seen as monster by the girl, he thought that if maybe someone, if maybe Y/N could see some humanity in him, then he would be able to see it as well. When the smell of her fear was all over the place Victor had a better idea. He quickly grabbed the girl and put her over his shoulder, using his feral speed to head back to the cabin.

※※※

Once inside, Y/N let out a relieved sigh, being there with him was better than being alone in the dark. You couldn’t see his face but you were sure the man was on the verge of losing his temper. Outside was just an appetizer of what he could to you, and just because he did no harm to you yet, it didn’t mean you were safe. He carelessly placed you in front of him, his eyes usually from a quite beautiful blue were dark with anger. He was panting as if he was trying to control himself.

“Victor, listen… I - I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

You felt his burning gaze run from your face to you thighs. You realized you were only in a T-shirt and panties since he destroyed your jeans. Another spike of fear washed over you and the man seemed to soften up a little when he inhaled.

“Let’s see the dumb animal now frail.” He said in a low tone which was a lot scarier than if he had yelled at her. It wasn’t the lone tone he used to talk dirty in an attempt to seduce Y/N, it was a cold tone, one that lacked emotions. Grabbing her arm, the feral man dragged her around the house until he stopped before a door. She gasped when she saw where he was taking her to his delight. He opened the door slowly, allowing it to make a creepy sound, similar to the ones we hear in cheesy horror movies.

You knew exactly what he was about to do and you already felt hot tears burning your eyes, you didn’t want to cry, you didn’t want to show him any weakness but it was too late. He made you go down the stairs and when you hit the lower floor he pushed you onto on of the columns, he quickly found a rope and used it to wrap around you. Tying you up there. He knelt in front of you so you could be face to face.

“So you are a little afraid of the dark, right princess? Well, then this mindless monster here, will give you a good reason to cry.” He said with a bitter laugh.

“Night frail.”

“No, no, no, Victor no. Please Victor don’t leave me here, please.” You pleaded him while he calmly went upstairs and turned off the lights, slamming the door shut.

※※※

Victor was already in bed, after emptying a couple of bottles of whisky he decided he’d go to sleep, but his slumber never came. Still in the kitchen his sensitive hearing could hear you begging and sobbing from the basement. Usually when people begged him or cried for mercy made him annoyed, disgusted even. But hearing his frail doing that brought an ache to his heart which made him drink even more. Once in his room, he shifted from one side of the bed to the other, unable to rest. When he closed his eyes he could only see one thing: A small too-skinny-to-be-healthy Victor chained inside of a basement waiting for his daily punishment. When his mutation kicked in he wasn’t much older than a cub but still his “father” - if you can call a piece of shit like him that - thought it would be reasonable enough to keep him inside of that dark hideous place like a dog. That was what Victor knew as a good day, because on his bad days his father would show up drunk and pull out his claws and fangs, mumbling something about Victor being a demon or a monster. His healing factor has always worked fast which meant the next when his father showed up to visit, his claws and fangs would be there again, continuing the torture suffered from such a young age. Creed tried to convince himself he wasn’t acting like his father and spending the night there was a far punishment for the frail. Besides, why would he care about a frail anyway? She was nothing to him, just a new toy that would be disposed the moment it got broken. His heart seemed to disagree though. Flashes of the frail crying and scared in the dark made his chest tightened and before he could stop himself, he was already crossing the cabin heading to the lower level.

He went down stairs and turned on the lights, for the first time taking a look at the girl since morning. She was sitting on the floor, curled up and looking down. She was full of dirt, some drops of blood and a few scratches. The girl had a healing factor too, not as powerful and fast as Victor’s or the runt’s but enough to keep her alive. However it would always take care of life threatening injuries or diseases first leaving minor problems such as scratches for a while before fading. She was shivering due to the low temperature in the room as well as her obvious lack of clothes.

“Victor?” She whispered, looking at him, her eyes red full of tears.

“Come on frail, stand up. It is time to go to bed.”

You didn’t even notice where he was taking you, you focused only on his hand holding your arm and the warmth irradiating from it. He didn’t say a word, but the moment he touched you cold skin you thought something had crossed his eyes, a glimpse of regret maybe, but it didn’t last long. His grip was tight on you, not enough to hurt, but you couldn’t get away from it either and you wouldn’t try it anyway, you figured flinching away from him would only make things worse. As you entered another room, you realized it was his room. You’ve been there briefly, only he demanded you to clean it up a couple of days after your abduction. It was very organized just like the rest of the cabin, it wasn’t decorated at all, but Victor seemed to have a fine taste for colors, because it still looked great. The bed was huge, so the big feral man could sleep comfortably. He made you walk towards the bathroom finally letting go of your arm.

“You look like mess, frail, you’d better shower”

You just nodded, not daring say a word. He walked his way towards the shower setting things up for you. He looked at you again as if he was expecting something. You didn’t move and the man sighed annoyed.

“Strip your clothes.”

“But Victor.. I- I don’t wan -”

“Strip. Your. Clothes. Frail.”

He said towering you inches away from your body. You turned your back to him and took off the dirty shirt leaving it on the floor. When he dragged you to the basement you thought you couldn’t feel more humiliated, but you were wrong. You slowly pulled down your panties as a single tear ran down your cheek. Before stepping in the shower, you looked back being sure you would see him watching your naked body, with a dirty smirk on his face, but to your surprise, he was already gone.

Once you had cleaned yourself up, you noticed Creed had left one of his shirts hung on the doorknob, you wanted to protest, you weren’t just going to start wearing his clothes as if you were his girlfriend sleeping over. However, you were drained, physically and mentally and arguing with him would do no good. You put it on and watched yourself in the mirror. It didn’t look that bad, since Victor was very tall, the shirt fitted you almost like a dress, the hem of it hanging around your mid thighs. You couldn’t not notice the piece of cloth smelled good, it wasn’t a cologne though, he didn’t wear any of those since their scents were too strong for his sensitive senses. It smelled like earth and nature… it smelled like him.

Victor waited patiently outside of the door, as soon as you stepped out he looked you from head to toes, nodding to himself, approving what he saw. You tried to ignore it but he placed his hand on your shoulder and ran it down your back, stopping dangerously close to your ass. The man chuckled at the response your body gave to him and then ran his hand up your back again, this time placing it on the back of your neck, directing you to his bed.

“Time to sleep frail.”

“Wha-What? In your bed?”

“Yeah, unless you wanna go back to the basement.” He smirked seeing the horrid expression on your face. You shook your head right away, allowing him to lead you to the soft mattress.

You lay down next to each other, still feeling a bit uneasy to be so close to him, but not able to deny it felt good being in a warm comfortable bed. Not to mention Victor wasn’t bad looking himself, in fact if he wasn’t absolutely terrifying, he would be quite a catch. All the girls from school seemed to fangirl over Logan, but honestly, even before being taken by the man and seeing him so… 'close’ you always secretly thought Victor was the hot brother and not the other way around. His arms suddenly wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to him. You gasped at the unexpected touch, his body was strong and dwarfed yours, you were so close you could feel his abs every time he took a breath, his face was next to your neck as you could feel his breathing tingling.

“Relax frail, I’m not gonna hurt ya”

He said in a soothing tone, and you felt yourself drifting off as his claws scraped your scalp in a relaxing motion. Victor waited until you fell asleep to unwrap his arms around of you. He took his time watching you peacefully sleep beside him. His eyes wondered through your body, with not only lust, but also admiration, you were such a beautiful deer after all. Unable to resist, he removed your hair from your neck exposing your tender soft skin, and he took his lips onto you, spreading ghostly kisses all over it.

Victor saw Y/N squirm and roll over, her head to his chest, thinking he had woken heru up, but she was still fast asleep, unconsciously her arms wrapped around his waist and she came closer, seeking his warmth. Creed had honestly to hold back a moan when he felt her arms around him. It was so different from what he usually felt with frails. He didn’t make a move, too concerned she would wake up and reject him again. He allowed himself to relax and as he started to drift off himself.

Earlier that day, she made him feel like a beast but now the beast was gone and he felt just like a man, only because of her again.

 

 


	2. Running Away

You were still a little dizzy once you finally woke up. Your eyes were heavy and your body still sore, slowly you recalled the events of the previous night and everything seemed to fall back into place; You trying to escape, Victor chasing you down through the woods and locking you inside the basement. Memories of how terrified you were when he left you there crossed your mind. Forced to sit on the bare cold floor wearing nothing but your t-shirt and some panties, while the dark and the cold made your fear spike and your cries became harder and harder. You had no idea how long you stayed there, it could’ve been minutes or hours, you couldn’t tell.

Other memories started to come back; Creed going downstairs and picking you up from the floor, taking you to his bedroom, making you take a shower and leading you to sleep on… his bed. The realization made you open your eyes widely. It explained why you were comfortably wrapped in warm blankets. What it did not explain was why on earth were your arms snaked around Victor’s hips, as well as your head resting peacefully on his chest, almost as if you were using the man as a pillow. You had to suppress the urge of yelling in horror. You couldn’t possibly be enjoying sleeping next to him… no, not him…  _it_. Victor was a monster, a fierce animal that would not hesitate before murdering you in a cold-blooded way. You quickly detangled yourself from him and tried to get up. When your feet were about to touch the floor, sharp talons quickly pierced your wrist.

“You have two options: you either stop moving your cute ass and go back to sleep here, or I’ll drag you to that goddamned basement again by the hair.”  

He whispered making you freeze. You didn’t question him at all as you lay down again an and let him pull you closer, trying to forget the inappropriate feelings his proximity caused you.

***

When morning came you realized you were alone in bed. Victor was god knows where, so you took your time stretching lazily before getting up and going to the bathroom. You looked at your own reflection, most marks had faded, but some were still visible. Your eyes were still puffy from crying so much. Lonely; confused; sad. That was exactly how you were feeling, all you wanted was for this nightmare to be over, you wanted to be back at the institute, back to your regular life, you didn’t want to have to watch every single step or every single word you said all the time, fearing a huge feral violent man would snap and hurt you. Hot tears were soon threatening to run down your face, you tried to hide it when you heard the door opening, but it was too late. He was there, looking up and down at you with a dirty smirk on his face, the same he had when he first spotted you in his shirt the night before.

“Crying again, frail?” He sounded curious. You just shook your head not wanting to reply. Victor stopped right in front of you, differently from the other times, not towering you in a scary way. His clawed finger brushing against your skin, almost as if he was caressing you. You felt the back of a claw on your cheek and flinched away, regretting instantly when you saw his eyes darkening and his jaw clench. You looked down ready to feel his rage again but he was already gone before you noticed.

That was unexpected, you had to admit. He would never said that out loud, but he absolutely hated when you rejected him, and you knew that, so the moment you realized your mistake, you thought he was either scold you or maybe even pierce your skin showing off the power of his long, sharp talons. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it was certainly not going to be the last one either, and yet he just left you there.

You shyly moved around the cabin trying to gather some pieces of clothes that weren’t too destroyed. You couldn’t afford wiggling your half naked body around the house for him to appreciate. Again, just because he didn’t take you when he first had an opportunity, didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it now, whenever he pleased. Maybe he was just trying to make you think he had let his guard down, so he could attack you; he was a predator after all.

You managed to find a pair of shorts that once were a nice pair of jeans but thanks to one of Victor’s snaps, ended up becoming a bunch of torn cloths; luckily you learned you had some abilities to fix that.

You shyly entered the kitchen, practically being seduced by the smell of food. Apparently Victor had cooked; of course he was able to cook, there was no way a guy that size could spend centuries feeding off from restaurants or industrial food. With the money he had it was an easy thought thinking he could just hire a cook; you felt sorry for the poor soul that could have been spotted for the job, they would probably be terrified. The idea of Sabretooth cooking didn’t bother you a bit, weird was the thought he had made you breakfast. The absurd assumption was quickly dismissed; he was cooking himself some food, especially since you escaping plans ended up disturbing his dinner schedule. Hell, you’d be more than lucky if he actually allowed you to eat something at all.

He didn’t look at you instead he kept his back to you all the time, and shirtless, obviously. Of course he had to be a motherfucking tease. You watched how his muscles flexed and and tensed with every slight movement he made. You tried to focus on anything else so you’d stop literally drooling over fucking Sabretooth, but nothing seemed to help.

“Sit the fuck down, frail.” He commanded as he turned around giving you a nice view of his naked torso, making you unconsciously press your thighs together. Victor smirked almost as if he could read your mind; he couldn’t, of course, but he could definitely smell you, and he could swear you smelled just like a little bitch in heat.

“Help yourself, frail. You are too skinny.” You nodded and grabbed some yogurt.

“Um.. Victor?” He raised an eyebrow at you as he finally finished his pancakes and turned the heat off. “I need a spoon..” You felt your voice shaken.

"Then get your ass out of your chair and come and get it.”

He said harshly observing you stand up and walk to the cabinet, looking for it. His constant gaze making you more and more nervous by minute.

“Can you please stop staring at me like that? You know it makes me nervous…

He approached you with feline grace, quickly trapping you between the counter and his strong body. A loud purr came out as he snaked his arms around your waist, both the sound and the vibrations coming from his chest were enough to spread goosebumps all over your skin.

“Oh, do I make a little kitten nervous?” He whispered into your ear, scratching his facial hair on your exposed neck.

"Let me go, please….” You requested weakly and the man kissed softly your skin. His lips were warm and they felt great against you.

"Victor, I don’t want that… please, stop…” One of his arm rested firmly around you, making impossible for you to move, while his free hand made his way to your shorts. He unbuttoned it slowly and sunk his hand inside of it, as he stroked your hot core. You bit your lip hard trying your best to suppress a moan, his clawed fingers stimulated your sensitive area over your panties, that you both could feel it soaking.

"Come on, Y/N let me hear you…” He teased in a soft purr, his fangs scratching your neck as if he was circling his aim before marking you for real.

"Mmm Victor..” You ended up obeying him. “This is wrong, please…”

He turned you around, sitting you on the counter and wrapping your legs around him.

“Your problem frail, is that you can’t accept the fact you get all horny and wet for this mindless monster here…” He provokes with bitter words. “What if everybody finds out that sweet little Y/N, the good girl wants nothing more than to be fucked mercilessly by a dumb animal like me.”

He sinks his fangs into you, drawing blood and drinking it like a vampire while his tongue swirls around it. It hurts but at the same time you feel a heat taking over your body, an urgent need of ripping all his clothes of, to submit to his animal, to your hidden animal, to the primal desire of letting him take you, subjugate you, make you his own. For one second you forgot everything else. Forgot who he was, and who you were. Forgot what he could become. It would be easier if you just gave in right? But what would happen later then? You weren’t going to become Mrs.Creed that’s for sure. Maybe he would treat you better, but why? If you just gave him what he wanted, he wouldn’t have to conquer you, and so far, by the way he was treating you, if this was his ‘best’ then you definitely didn’t want to find out his worst. Once he was done and satisfied he was just going to ditch you somewhere to die and start looking for his next prey, you weren’t the first and you weren’t going to be the last one either.

Gathering all the strength you had to calm down your hormones you managed to kick him in the balls making him growl in pain. He stared at you with pure and raw anger and you suddenly panicked. He unsheathed his claws glancing at you but before he could advance anymore towards you, you grabbed the closest thing you could and hit him in the head several times with all the strength you had. You were an X-Men after all and all the hours you were forced to spend in the Danger Room had to pay off. You noticed you had attacked Victor with his kettle that was now covered in his blood. The big man collapsed on the floor, and you knew he wouldn’t be down for too long, the only reason why you managed to take him down in first place was because he was too horny he ended up getting easily distracted.

You were now in a tricky situation; it was fight or flight. Even you knew trying to escape again was stupid, you got lost in the woods just the day before but at the same time a tiny bit of hope started to grow back. It was daylight now, maybe you could run until a nearby house or some motel where you could get a ride or even call Logan or Scott. Not to mention Victor wouldn’t be happy once he woke up, so you figured if you were going to get killed, you should at least try again.

The woods weren’t so frightening during day light, of course you could still get lost but you felt like you had a chance. You ran fast, as fast as you could. Using all your strength and speed, being thankful for the great night of sleep you had, ironically offered by the same man you were now running away from. You kept looking back all the time terrified you’d see Victor running in all fours after you, just like he did the night before. He was going to be mad, you were sure of it. In less than 24 hours awakening the beast twice, making an usually already violent man go full feral and unleash Sabretooth, that was smart, way to go Y/N! You thought to yourself.

Trees were finally opening and you could see the ending of a road pretty near. You sped up even more finally reaching the pavement and looked around. Nothing. However just the thought of getting rid of those awful woods made you relaxed. Victor soon wouldn’t be a nightmare for you anymore. You kept walking along the side of the road, trying to find some place soon, you were dirty, full of sweat and starving, you hadn’t eaten anything the entire day. You weren’t very good at telling time just by looking at the sunlight but you knew you’d been walking and running for hours, so it was probably the middle of afternoon. Suddenly you thought of Victor; had something happened to him? not that you cared about it, but you figured he would have been able to follow your track by now. Maybe he gave up abducting you?

You were distracted from your thoughts when you finally found a bar on the other side of the road, the place was shady and dirty, you chuckled realizing Sabretooth’s cozy and fancy cabin was a castle compared to that place, however you were in no position to be picky, maybe you could find some food and a telephone.

When you entered it, all the eyes were on you, not because you were a mess of dirt and bruises but because you were the only female there, in practically shredded clothes, thanks to your psycho roommate. Great, that’s exactly what you needed, getting rid of one psycho murdered to fall into a barn with dozens others. You went to the counter and ordered a glass of water. Memories of Rogue telling you the story of how she met Logan crossed your mind, how you wish something similar happened now, sadness and anger blended within you, why didn’t they come looking for you? Professor had fucking Cerebro to track mutants for God’s sake. He could’ve easily found out and have someone to rescue you, yes, Victor was strong and powerful, not only just because of his mutation, but also because of his money and influence in god knows what kind of shady business he deals with, but he wasn’t invincible, almost, but not completely.

You were absorbed in your own thoughts when a guy sat by your side and looked at you.

"Rough day?” He asked you checking your situation and seeming concerned.

“Rough month” You replied harshly trying to make sure he’d understand you didn’t want small talk.

He nodded.

"You must be starving… Please allow me to buy you dinner.”

"Dinner?” You were rather surprised, you had no idea how long you spent almost in a lethargic state inside that hellhole, looking down at the window you noticed the sun was down and the street getting darker, events of last night sent a shiver down your spine. “Yes, please…” you murmured as the man nodded to the waiter ordering something.

When the food arrived you attack it just like an animal… it reminded you of Victor. You thought you’d be radiant knowing you were finally free from him, but you weren’t. In fact you felt empty, you wished so much to go back home, but what home? And know that you weren’t with Victor you felt somehow exposed. He terrified you, but also made you feel safe in an irrational way. Great timing for developing Stockholm Syndrome girl!

“What?” You asked the man confused, he’d been chatting nonstop but you couldn’t seem to pay attention to any of that.

“I asked you what’s your name… Mine is Fred.”

“Y/N.”

"So, Y/N…” He smiled and you noticed he had tobacco stained teeth. Completely opposite of Victor; the feral man always had a perfect appearance, no matter how scary he could be, he was often well-groomed and cleaned, unless he was covered in blood. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I actually need a phone, do you have one I can use?”

“Sure, there’s one in the back, Old Jacob won’t mind if we use it for a bit…”

You nodded and stood up, losing balance when you did so and being held by Fred. He was taller than you, not Victor tall, but he could still tower you. You didn’t have a good feeling about it, but he was leading through the place and you didn’t seem able to stop, it was like your own body had stopped obeying you. He led you to a back door, holding it open and pushed you roughly outside. You ended up falling on your bottom as he motioned for another guy to join him.

“Told you it was the little bitch we were looking for” Fred said looking at his friend.

"Hey, gorgeous…” The other man gave you an ugly smile as he pulled you carelessly.

The motherfucker had drugged you, probably slipped something in your drink. If it were any other situation you wouldn’t give a shit, but you were cold, tired and your healing factor was taking too long to work.

They were trapping you against the wall, Fred suddenly gripped your breasts making you squirm, not like when Creed had touched you early that morning, but in disgust, while the other pig was already undoing his pants. Your head was spinning, you wanted to fight but it was hard, your limbs seemed paralyzed.

“Stop, please…” You whispered and the men laughed.

"Look, Kurt!” Fred pointed to you. “The mutant lover is asking us to stop.” He mocked as you raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, sugar, we saw the day you arrived with that mutant asshole that lives in the middle of the forest. The thing is, we don’t like freaks very much around here nor their rape dolls, so now we’ll show you what is like to be with men. Real men, not an animal.”

He grabbed you by the neck banging your head against the wall with a loud thud.

“He’s not an animal, you are!” You roared at his face, feeling him banging your head again as he ripped your shorts open. You had tears in your eyes, you knew what was coming and there was no one to save you. How ironic was the fact you spent so long worrying about Victor raping you when it was about to happen right after you escaped him. Your eyes were just too heavy and you wanted nothing but to close them, thankful you wouldn’t be awake to feel what was going to happen. However, the last memory you had was hearing a loud growl in distance, as well as male voices screaming before passing out and everything becoming dark.

***

When Victor woke up and slowly remembered what had happened he felt his blood boiling in anger. The little bitch had escaped again. He wanted to go after her, drag her home and do absolutely everything he thought he was entitled to. He regretted not punishing her harder the night before, not showing her exactly her place, instead he went soft and felt sorry for her. Victor couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt any kind of empathy towards someone, but she clearly didn’t deserve a bit. He wanted to find her and take his time enjoying every single minute of her terror, he’d do exactly what he knew she was more terrified of; he would make sure her last moments were going to be filled with pain, blood and darkness. Screw wanting her to beg for him, she didn’t deserve it, he was going to take her when and where he wanted, not giving a damn if she was willing or not, Y/N would pay for having unleashed the beast. Creed didn’t go after her right away, he was too furious for that, if he had found her soon afterwards he would’ve gutted her mercilessly. He decided to wait then, that way she’d be tired and trapped somewhere, just like a little prey. Victor finished the entire stash of alcohol in a matter of hours, cursing his healing factor for not giving him the numbness he was looking for. He was filled with rage, but not only that, he was also feeling… disappointed? He didn’t want to feel like that, he didn’t want a fucking frail messing up with him. Yes, Victor thought after spending the night together, she wouldn’t give him such a hard time, maybe they could even come to an agreement? But of course that’d never happen, Y/N was never going to give in, she was a good person, decent, pretty, she would never be with someone like Victor. Even if she wasn’t an X-Men, she would never get any near a monster.

Creed started to get restless, he thought about Y/N all by herself in the middle of the woods trying to get by or worse, if any of those mutant-hating rednecks kept an eye on her. It’s not that he was worried about her, he told himself he wanted her hurt and scared, but he certainly hated the thought of someone other than himself breaking his toys.

He left the cabin some time later following her track; her smell hadn’t faded yet and luckily the air was clean enough not to confuse his senses. He was there, hiding on a tree when she finally entered that hellhole and he waited patiently, best case scenario: the cat would drag his little mouse home; worst case scenario: he’d probably have to fight Jimmy, which wasn’t that bad, at least he’d have some fun.

He hid himself in the shadows of that dark alley, what a sweet cliche! The monsters waiting to surprise the princess in a dark dirty alley where she would stand no chance against him, however, nothing came out as planned. Her scent was the first thing to draw his attention, she smelled anxious and scared, she shouldn’t; she was rid of him, she should smell happy. His inner sabretooth snarled when he saw the two men coming after her, towering her, hurting her, he felt the tip of his fingers itching to claw something and oh those two rednecks where going to have a hell to pay, he could handle her later.

_“He’s not an animal, you are!”_

Those words made his heart skip a beat, it was all the fuel he needed before running towards the men and slaughtering them. No one messed up with  _his_ frail.

Once there was nothing left but two unrecognizable corpses and a huge pool of blood, Victor went to check Y/N. She was passed out, full of bruises and a mild head injury that was not healing as fast as it should. He could’ve taken her right there, fucked her roughly and painfully just the way she feared he would do, just to wait for her to wake up and start all over again, but he couldn’t. Just the thought of it made his heart sink, instead he grabbed her softly, taking care not to hurt her more than she already was. And decided to go back home.

***

The first thing you noticed was that your head was aching; a sharp pain in the back of your skull and the strong smell of blood was enough to drive you out of unconsciousness. Your body was sore, you were in an uncomfortable position that you couldn’t figure out yet, your eyes were still heavy so opening them demanded a huge strength. You looked around, everything was dark and cold. A spike of fear shot you fully awake as you recognized the place; Victor’s basement. You finally recollected the happenings and quickly understood what happened; he did come after you, only to bring you back. Weirdly, you weren’t as scared as you thought you’d be, quite the opposite, you were thankful he came just in time before those guys could harm you any more. Your hands tied back, the same position you were last time you’ve been, you had to chuckle at your misfortune.

"Awake, frail?” his voice echoed from somewhere and his silhouette becoming visible as he went downstairs. He walked to you, never breaking eye contact, the predator ready to grab his prey, you both knew that. He quietly sat in front of you and you only stared at each other.

"Won’t you beg or say you are sorry?” You only shook your head.

"Oh, well…” He whispered as his huge paw landed on your neck. He was going to break it, it wasn’t even a punishment, he’d make it fast and almost painless. You could consider yourself a lucky frail. Such an easy death by the hands of Sabretooth was a luxury not many could claim that. “Anything you want to say?” You nodded, your eyes filled with tears.

“Those men… You killed them, right? You killed them for me…”

“What do you think?” He asked harshly as if you were asking him if water was wet.

“You saved me…” You whispered and looked at him. “You fucking saved me…” Without thinking you leaned forward slowly and placed a kiss on his lips. It was a soft, slow kiss, you weren’t doing it because you wanted to thank him or anything, you were doing it because there might never have another opportunity, and you didn’t want to regret that. Victor didn’t push you away, instead his free hand sliced the rope that was restraining you open. He broke the contact staring at you in shock. His hand resting on your neck, who was he kidding? He would never have the guts to do that. He massaged the mark he left on your skin earlier as his other hand grabbed you by the waist and pulled you on his lap. He kissed you hungrily this time, like he never did to any other frail, he didn’t want to just bite you and make you bleed, he wanted to feel you, show you he was more than an animal, show you he could also be a man. He broke the kiss still a bit unsure of your intentions, you had used to same trick earlier to get away from him, and he wasn’t willing to let that happen again. He quickly stood up taking you to his bedroom again, repeating the same events from the previous night, he made you shower and then lie in bed with him.

Victor was lying in his back, facing the ceiling and replaying the basement scene over and over, remembering how your lips felt against his, when he felt you resting your head on his chest and wrapping your hands around him, just like you once did, but this time you were fully awake. “Thank you, Victor.. for you know.. saving me. I-I was so scared…”

“Shut up frail.” That was all he said, he didn’t want to talk about that, about what happened or worse, what might could have happened.

You just smiled exhausted and placed a soft kiss on his chest, right above his heart and you were soon asleep. Victor held you even closer in a protective way and kissed your temple, snuggling next to you and falling asleep.


	3. Staying

Y/N was sitting on the windowsill while resting her head against the cold, thick glass. She watched as beautiful, white snowflakes fell calmy from the sky. In fact she’s been doing that for hours. Sighing and thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. The room got colder and colder by minute, and soon Victor would need to light a fire. Speaking of which, the mutant was once more trapped inside his office. Sometimes he would spend hours straight there, and the girl had no clue what he was doing; and then it would take days before he entered the place again. No matter each option, the door would always be locked. You tried telling yourself you didn’t care about that was in that room, but truth is you can’t help being curious. You tried picturing it many times, all kinds of silly and scary thoughts ran through your head. From Victor having a kinky room like the guy from Fifty Shades Of Grey to him keeping the dead bodies of his previous ‘ _frails_ ’ after he disposed them; the second one always made you unsettled. The reason why you were left to your imagination, was that another three weeks had passed after your last attempt of escaping but nothing really changed and you couldn’t help being bored. Victor apparently had no interest in letting you go, but after the first kiss he stopped making moves towards you. If before the kiss he always tried to get a grip of your body to see your reaction, now he seemed to have given up. You knew he was acting wary around you not because he respected you and didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, but because he was still suspicious of you trying to get away again, and he couldn’t deny that kind of technique you used last time was very  _distracting._  You two seemed to have improved your roommate skills though, he even took you to town once with him while he was buying supplies, not before threatening you to rip your eyes off in case you tried anything funny. However when you were getting groceries one of the drunken assholes from the bar recognized you, and since the brutal murder that happened that night hadn’t been solved, he realized it wasn’t safe for you to walk freely around town. For the second time in less than a month you noticed you were safer with a killer mutant rather than humans, the irony apparently wasn’t over just yet.

There was also the fact you both kept sharing the bed, you weren’t quite sure how to feel about it, of course it felt good sleeping on a huge, comfortable bed, and well, Victor wasn’t a bad sight to see at all, he still made you go to bed with as little clothing as possible and he wasn’t ashamed of pressing his erection against you, but nothing more than that. After the night you kissed, he kept his distance; he didn’t pull you close or kept you in his embrace, it was almost as if he suddenly wanted to keep himself away from you.

Victor was working in the silence of his home office, he wasn’t just a mercenary as many would think; most of his money - which was not at all little - came from totally safe and legal business, due to all the knowledge he gathered all over the years. Of course he still went on missions and worked as a one of the best assassins in the world, but that was just a way to keep his animal satisfied and it didn’t mean he didn’t get a good money for that too. Sabretooth’s  _talents_  were expensive. However he hadn’t been able to go to work in almost two months, it was all that goddamned frail’s fault. He couldn’t leave her alone there for days, otherwise his little mouse would try to escape again. Victor hadn’t thought that through, he never believed the frail would last that long around him in the first place; he figured she would either be rescued by Jimmy and his dorky friends or he would just be done with her. However, days became weeks and weeks became months. That fucking frail had not only managed to piss him off more than he could ever remember, but also made him go fucking soft on her. He hated that, he wasn’t the kind of guy who would go soft on someone, let alone go soft on his soon-to-be fuck doll. She’d better not start having ideas, just because he saved her from those knuckleheads, didn’t mean he was any kind of prince charming. She was his to be done as he pleased when he pleased. What even Victor himself had a hard time understanding was why didn’t he take you as his already? Why was he waiting for Y/N to magically wake up horny for him and full of love. Love? No, never. Victor Creed has never loved in his entire life and he never would either, the smallest suggestion he could possibly feel such a pathetic thing for someone stupidly good, made him groan. No one would ever tame the beast, and especially not someone so silly like her. He might have a small soft spot for her, but that’s all, nothing that’d stop him from doing whatever he wanted. He was running out of patience though, and just because he wasn’t a sexual predator, the kind of creep who can’t control himself around frails without jumping on them, didn’t necessarily mean he wouldn’t have her willingly or not, he wanted her to beg for him, but he was done playing those games. He grabbed his box, the one he hadn’t opened in some time - almost two months, right before he captured Y/N - and looked inside. He ignored most of its content, he was looking for something specific until he found it. He took the picture in his hands and kept analyzing it, a small smirk crossed his face and he groaned. He had to stop doing that, he wasn’t Jimmy, for God’s sake.

                            -X-

You had just grabbed an apple so you’d have something to snack before dinner, when you saw Creed leaving his office. He didn’t say anything at first, and you just eyed him, he was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that looked tight on his muscles. With his hand in his pocket, where his claws were nowhere to be seen, he looked normal, he looked attract- Oh stop right there! He wasn’t normal, he wasn’t attractive and he was your captor. You can’t just go all soft and touched because he saved you. Yes, you kissed him, and then kissed him back, and would probably keep kissing him if he hadn’t stopped. But it’s not like you enjoyed kissing him. You were exhausted, emotional, and needy and for some reason that hideous idea seemed like a reasonable thing to do at that moment. You could see he was undressing you with his eyes as he came closer and you took a deep breath.

“I’m going into town to buy a few things before the snow gets worse” he grabbed your arm and lengthened his claws a little, enough to uncomfortably poke your skin. “Don’t try anything funny, frail.” You just nodded as he let go of your arm and put on his black coat, leaving the cabin and locking the door behind him. What else could you possibly do? Try to fight him again was out of question, you had no other future perspectives other than count on your luck and pray you’d make it through another night.

It’d had been a couple of hours since Victor left and you noticed the weather was even colder than before, you went to his closet and grabbed one of his sweatshirts; he didn’t mind you wearing his shirts at all, quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy it. You knew he could smell people’s scent and as far as Logan had explained you a long time ago, each person had a different scent, some of them more appealing than the others; the Wolverine also said the scent could either calm down or make the animal more agitated, and the more it grew fond of the person, better the scent would seem to them. You’ve seen him sniffing his own clothes a couple of times after you wore it, you didn’t mention anything, you wouldn’t dare, but he seemed quite pleased by your smell. However, Victor could probably smell blood and death on himself, since he was all the time… surrounded by it. So you came to the conclusion that eventually, anything would smell better than that.

After you finally put it on, feeling yourself warmer, you made a mental note to ask him how to teach you to light the fire. You were walking through the hall when your gaze was drawn to his home office’s door. You hated how that place made you more and more curious by minute, maybe it was because you got familiar with pretty much all the rooms in the cabin -  _basement_  included - but never that one. You knew something was in there, something he wanted to hide or keep in private? He wasn’t ashamed of bossing you around when he wanted you to clean things up for him, so why locking that room all the time? What was so important or disturbing the mighty Victor Creed kept there?

You wanted to stop yourself, to remind yourself staying out of trouble was the smartest thing to do, but you couldn’t. It felt almost like if you were watching yourself doing something stupid but didn’t have the power to stop it. So when you realized it, your hand was wrapped around the doorknob. It felt cold and smooth and you knew you would just turn it a little to see it was locked and then move on to another activity. For some reason, even before doing it, you could hear your heart beating in loud thuds, the anticipation was already nerve-wracking, even being sure you wouldn’t be able to get in, you couldn’t move your hand away from it, and turning it to the right you heard a click and widened you eyes; _it was open_.

You couldn’t believe your - lack of - luck! Victor had forgotten his mysterious home office unlocked and now you were battling against yourself not to snoop around, but it was stronger than you, your curiosity wasn’t going to leave you alone. Your imagination kept playing tricks on you, your thoughts wandered wildly. What were you going to find in there? A stash of rotten corpses that once were his frails? The mere thought of not being the only one made you unsettled; what if he’s been doing that for years? Kidnapping girls, using and killing them, he would have murdered more women that any other famous serial killer. Who was the previous one? Who was going to be the next? Did one of them kiss him willingly like you did a couple of weeks ago? Did he have some rare moments of uncharacteristic softness in which he’d stroke their faces or sleep together towards them like he did towards you? This was the softest Creed has ever been around you, and apart from being awkward, it didn’t feel bad at all, but for some reason, picturing him doing that to someone else made you extremely uncomfortable. It’s not that you were  _jealous_  of him, but you just couldn’t believe he could be anything more than violent towards someone. Your ideas were quickly dismissed and you felt stupid for thinking such things; of course he wouldn’t keep dead bodies inside of his house. The smell would be unbearable to his sensitive senses and if there’s one thing you cannot complain about living with Victor, is the fact he is a clean and organized man, thanks to his cat-like nature. You decided to stop creating excuses and entered the room; it made you shocked. Everything was… normal. You closed the door behind you and scanned the place around; a big desk, a computer, bookcases that took the width of the entire wall, but what was more surprising was the black and beautiful grand piano in the room. You had no idea he could play it! Well, nobody in the world would ever think of that, you just couldn’t imagine the man sitting next to a small old lady taking piano lessons while she scolded him for playing the wrong key. The instrument looked extremely expensive, and you knew he had a lot of money, but he wasn’t the kind of man who would just randomly waste on things he didn’t need it, therefore, it didn’t make any sense to own one of those if he didn’t know how to play it. You’d love to hear him play some day though, but you couldn’t just go and tell him that breaking into his office made you very curious to check out his musical talents. Moving around the room, you checked his bookcase, they were full of classic novels, technical books and even books in what seemed to be other languages. Victor was indeed a lot smarter than he seemed or let people think, if he had read all those books, he would probably be more than qualified to teach at the Institute, for example. He also had many CDs, that was unusual, finding out Sabretooth’s musical taste was definitely something not everyone would. Most of it were Rock’N’Roll albums, but there were some Blues, Jazz and Classical too. Wow, Victor Creed had taste after all.

Walking around some more, your eyes landed automatically on his desk. You even considered trying to turn it on and maybe sending an e-mail or something, but what could you write? “SOS Sabretooth is holding me hostage”?! Who would possibly believe that? Not to mention you’d have to figure out his password, and you had no clue what could it be. Idea ended up dismissed. You checked his stationery materials, pens, calculators… When you realized a beautiful, carved wooden box there. Your fingers traced the patterns and you realized they formed a big, nice tree. It was full of small and interesting details, even the small leaves were made in a very careful way; that’s when it hit it: Victor was the one who had carved it.

The beauty of it made you disturbed for a second; the way a violent, murderous guy was able to make such a beautiful thing with his bare hands - or claws - was at least astonishing. You figured he probably kept something important, maybe valuable there, and again you needed to see it. Well, screw it, if you were already there, then you might as well check the content of the box.

Many pictures were in the box; most of them obviously aged, they were probably decades, if not centuries old. You sat on his chair and decided to check them all, there wasn’t anything written on them, except the year some of them were taken; pictures of Victor and Logan in military uniform composed most of them, some of them were taken during WW1 and WW2. They looked the same as they do today, maybe 5 or 10 years older than that, but they still looked good… especially Victor. You quickly shook your head in order to avoid certain kinds of thoughts and focus on what you had in hands. Other pictures; what also seemed to be a military team, but more recent too, maybe taken in the 70’s? There was nothing written on it. The picture was interesting, there were 8 men, two of them being obviously Creed and Logan; there was another huge guy, even bigger than Victor and another one holding a huge samurai sword. There was this guy in front of them all, wearing a fancy, military suit. You took a closer look at it,  _William Stryker_.

Suddenly Victor’s words crossed your mind:

_“Don’t think, I’m the only monster here. Jimmy is as much of an animal as I am”_

You let go of the picture and kept looking around, there were pictures of the two brothers in different decades and multiple places. You wondered how much Logan remembered of that, he did remember a few things about his past and Victor, but not everything at all. An old rusty, locket called your attention. It was made of copper and it was clear it belonged to a woman, probably someone important to Victor? You were very careful, opening it slowly, you had no idea how long he’s had that, but taking into account how old he truly was, it wouldn’t surprise you if it was more than a century old. There was a picture of a woman; it was almost faded and some parts near the edge were ruined, but still, you could see she looked young, not much older than you, but she had a serious, sad expression on her face. Dark straight hair and those eyes. They were familiar, almost as if you had seen that gaze before, after processing it for a while, you finally realized where you’d seen that: Victor. They had the same harsh, fearless eyes; the ones that could easily intimidate and scare someone, but also had an exciting and exotic beauty. Predators eyes. On the lid of the pendant you noticed a small carving, in capital letters, it said:

_‘V.C’_

It was probably his mother. Such conclusion made you speechless for a while, seeing his mother there, made you realize the big bad Victor Creed had been a small child once, one that maybe had a loving mother and probably had loved her too. The fact you saw something human in him, made you feel better for a while. However, you couldn’t stop going through the content, and another picture also seemed interesting. It was one of those whole family pictures from the 19th century. The landscape was formed by the sight of a huge mansion behind the people standing there. There was a wealthy couple, dressed in the best tailoring clothes one could think of. There was also a small boy; looking just as elegant as his parents - as you had assumed -, but he was thin and had a fragile appearance. Further, on the left side of the picture, you spotted two people, a tall boy that seemed too thin for his age and had his hands shoved inside his pockets and a grown man right beside him. The mysterious guy had short dark hair and mutton chops, but he looked gross and dirty. Their clothes were clearly worn out. The teenage boy wasn’t bad looking at all, but there was something about him that made you uncomfortable, maybe that was the way he was glancing at the smaller boy with anger. You finally realized it: It was Victor and his father, and he was glancing at Logan. It made you disturbed but not more than what was coming next;

The final picture in the box made your heart skip a beat and your stomach swirl. Victor was keeping a picture of yourself there. Shock spread all over your body as your eyes began to tear up, why did he have that photo? It was a nice one, you were smiling widely at the camera while the soft wind made your cute dress dance a little. It was taken in the breathtaking garden of the Institute, on your graduation day. It was such a happy day, the weather was perfect, the food was delicious and everybody was happy, well, at least you were. Rogue had insisted on taking it and you used to keep it in a cute picture frame in your bedroom. About a few weeks before being abducted you noticed the picture was gone, but you didn’t pay attention to it, you thought you had misplaced it somewhere, but now you knew the truth. The motherfucker had been to your room, touched your things and taken a closer look at your personal life. He hadn’t just decided to take you with him when he saw the opportunity coming, he had planned that, he had deliberately thought the pros and cons of kidnapping someone. He’s wanted you before you even noticed, and you definitely hated him for that.

Victor sensed something wasn’t right from the moment he entered the cabin. The frail was nowhere to be seen, but her scent lingered strongly there. Maybe she was just in the bathroom, he thought to himself and decided to put the groceries away. Once he was done with his chore, he started getting suspicious and a doubt crept up within him. Had he locked his office before leaving? He wasn’t sure, he did that all the time as a habit, but that goddamned girl was so distracting sometimes. He remembered staring at her ass since it looked so inviting. Why did she have to look so hot? It made both the man and the animal disturbed at times, he had to battle himself not to keep looking at her all the time, like a drooling sissy. Was this how Jimmy felt towards that Silverfox bitch or that stuck up redhead of his? No, that was just not possible. He stalked around the house, looking for her until he found her. Of course the little mouse had to run directly to the mousetrap. He wasn’t as angry as he thought he’d be honestly, so he decided to give her time to explore as much as she wanted to. It was not like she would actually tell someone about it.

You tried to wipe your tears but they didn’t stop falling. Feeling another presence in the room, you didn’t raise your head to greet those predatory eyes. You didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking.

“Why…?” Your voice was low.

He walked towards you until he stopped in front of his desk. He placed his hands flat on it, giving you a good look at his talons.

“Is the mouse having fun while the cat’s gone?” He ignored your question and took the pictures in his hands. “I see you found my belongings” holding your own picture in front of your face you repeated your question. Victor raised an eyebrow at you.

“Why?” he laughed “Well, I just like to keep memories of things that are mine”

“Yours?” You couldn’t believe that, it was too much. “I’m not yours Victor, never will be…”

“Of course you are, Y/N. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you belonged to me, and trust me, I’ll kill any bastard that dares touching my little kitten.” He teased and you felt sick, you hated that situation, you hated him and you hated your own life.

“I hate you, Victor. I truly do.” You whispered feeling defeated. Her words stung him, but he decided to keep calm.

“Well, too bad, because you are trapped with me…” He gave you a fanged grin and you stood up.

“I hate you so much, I pray everyday Logan will show up and cut your head off, so I can go back home and nobody will ever have to worry about a monster like you!”

He was angry, the prey was definitely getting on his nerves. Why did she have to be such a stubborn little bitch? Why couldn’t she see she was lucky he had a small soft spot for her? Whoever dared to do half of the things she had done to him, would’ve been long tortured and killed. Creed was angry, Y/N messed up with him in a way he didn’t understand nor liked it. One minute she was trying to escape and calling him a monster, the next she was hopping on his lap and kissing him like he’s never been kissed before: willingly. It pissed him off because he was never sure what to expect. Her words infuriating him.

“If you hate me so much why don’t you just walk away and go back to that shit hole? But I don’t know why you’re so eager to leave if they don’t give a fuck about you anyway!? As far as I know I could’ve fucked you as I pleased before killing you and they wouldn’t have given a rat ass about you”

He defied her.

“The reason why I want to leave it is because I can’t stand being with you. You are evil, mean, you hurt people because you like it and you’ve been keeping me here for two months in this mental torture because because you are a sadistic, you want to break me because just killing me it is not fun enough. No one has ever loved you and no one ever will, no wonder your own father has hated you since the cursed day you were born!”

You roared finally letting out all her doubts and fears. You weren’t sure why you mentioned his father though, you didn’t actually know what exactly happened between the two of them, apart from a few dark things Logan had mentioned once. You could see Victor’s eyes darkening, and the claws lengthening, he advanced towards you and his huge paw cupped the entire side of your face in one hard and painful slap. Creed being extremely stronger than you, managed to take you down with one single motion. Your cheek was stinging and your eyes filled with tears. You weren’t gonna take any of that shit anymore; you quickly stood up and hit the huge mutant with a couple of kicks, when he seemed a bit distracted, you aimed for his face with all the intensity you got; the lack of claws didn’t bring the result expected, but fueled by anger, your nails managed to draw blood making him groan in pain, that was satisfying.

It didn’t take long before he had a tight grip on her hair and simply dragged her out of the room in a painful away. He entered the living room and sat down loudly on the couch placing Y/N flat on his lap. His talons breaking through her thin lay of clothes, one of his hand trapping both of her arms together on her back, while the other cupped and squeezed her ass; it was enough to give him a hard on, but he didn’t want to have fun just yet, he wanted to punish her, the first slap was hard and unexpected, making her scream and squirm in pain. He chuckled, well, apparently, one way or another he was having fun.

Victor spanked her mercilessly, he made sure to remove all her bottom clothes so she would feel her punishment completely. He needed to maintain focus, it was such an arousing situation, but she needed to learn her lesson. Her ass was in a crimson shade, her crying and screaming was motivating even more, usually he didn’t like to make her that scared, but after talking shit about his father she deserved nothing less. Her skin was burning up, he wanted to slow down a little, but what for? So she could stop crying and call him a monster anyway? Creed could spend another couple of hours in that activity, when he smelled something extremely unexpected… Was the frail wet?

You felt like you didn’t even have any more tears to shed, the more your cried and screamed, the hornier you made him, so taking it in silence was your choice. However, since he tore your panties apart, you were bare for him, not only that, but the position he placed you on made your clit directly on his thigh, so with the strength he had, each swat moved your body and made you hump against him against your will, it was almost if you were riding his thigh in a weird position. You didn’t want to and couldn’t feel that way, but the friction made the pain a little more acceptable and after a while, if you focused on that part only, you could feel your clit throbbing, it wasn’t enough to give you release, but good enough to tease you.

Victor chuckled realizing what had happened. Maybe that’s why this frail was so appealing to him, if it were any other, they’d be crying hysterically and not dry-humping his thigh like that. He looked down at her, and realized his claws had scratched her a little and tiny drops of blood ran down her ass. He didn’t think twice before taking his warm tongue to her flesh and licking her cheeks clean. She squirmed and moaned a little, even if she didn’t want to. Kinky frail liked her ass played with. It gave him many ideas, but he would have plenty time to carry them out. Besides, he shouldn’t let her distract him again, she didn’t deserve having any fun. He opened her legs wider and carefully slid his fingers through her slit. Y/N whimpered as he teased her entrance, feeling her tight warm hole. His clawed-fingers carefully traveled to her clit, rubbing it in slow place that made her squirm a little and moan. He was amused to see her soaked for him. Y/N didn’t want to give in, but having him stimulating him with his big, thick fingers, made her think of his… No, she couldn’t, but the more he masturbated her, the more she wanted to surrender. When she was on the verge of orgasming, Victor removed his juice-coated fingers from inside of her and held them open in front of her face.

“This, Y/N, is what I do to you, once more the pretty girl has creamed her panties for the monster” he traced her lips with the tip of his fingers as if it they were a lipstick “Open your mouth” he commanded and she obeyed, he inserted his fingers inside of her mouth and told her to lick them clean. Her tongue sucking on his fingers and his claws made him groan, she’d be such a dirty little pet once she was taught right.

Suddenly he pushed her off his lap and stood up.

“You might think I’m just an animal, but you are the little whore who can’t help getting her pussy gushing for him.” He snarled at her as he watched her try to sit on a position that wasn’t too uncomfortable.

“If you wanna leave that’s fine by me frail, but you’ll be on your own in the snow” he gripped her hair surprisingly softly now and made her face him “if you are able to walk tomorrow” he laughed and walked out the room.

          -X-

Victor tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, of course it had to be that fucking frail’s fault. He was restless and his thoughts quickly wandered to her; was she in great pain? Asleep? Really going to leave tomorrow? He cursed her for making him worry about it, he hated that. Victor Creed was never one to care about frails or the damage he could’ve caused them. His bed however, seemed too empty; he was already used to having her sleeping there, her scent surrounding him, while her smaller body was often too close. He couldn’t just take her to bed with him after what she’s done, but he wouldn’t complain if she decided to sleep there either. Yet, Y/N had to be a stubborn little bitch. Creed sighed annoyed, there was no reason for him to feel like that, it was her fault and not his, but every time he wanted to punish her, he always caught himself wondering if she was okay, it’s always been like that, ever since the  _basement night_. He decided to go to the kitchen, after convincing himself he needed a drink, and not check on the frail.

You were shivering and unable to get warm. The cold seemed to make your flesh hurt more and if you had a mirror there, you were sure it would be possible to see his a big hand print on your ass. You felt empty, you didn’t have any more tears to cry, so you just stared at the void, reflecting what had happened. You still felt a fire within your core, you were clearly in need of release, but touching yourself was out of the question; he had torn all your bottom clothes, so you basically had only his big sweatshirt in order to keep you warm. It wasn’t enough. You were curled up into a ball, trying your best to cover as much skin possible. You heard him walking around, he had the ability to move like a feline, which means he only makes noise when he wants to, maybe he wanted to let you know he was lurking around, so you just closed your eyes and pretended you were asleep, hoping he’d buy that.

Victor looked at the girl in such a pitiful situation, it didn’t have to be that way, if she wasn’t so fucking difficult. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn’t asleep, he didn’t bother talking to her though, in fact, he was ready to come back to his warm and cozy bed, while she’d be there, having plenty time to think of the crap she had pulled. He wasn’t being cruel to her, cruel would be if he put her out in the snow to sleep, not that she didn’t deserve it, but if she really was going to leave, then she would enjoy her quality time in the cold the next day, besides, the sooner she got used to that kind of the weather, the better. He was about to leave when he heard her sighing, she was clearly freezing. His warm hand touched her bare leg and realized how low her temperature was, if it weren’t for her healing factor, she’d probably be sick by now. She was covered in only his sweatshirt that she tried without success to use it as a blanket, but it looked more like a dress that barely covered her modesty. He decided to obey his animal instinct; contrary to what many could think, his instinct did not only tell him to fuck and kill, but also to protect when he had to that’s why he lay on the couch with her without a single thought; pulling her close he wrapped her in his arms. At first she squirmed a little, so he let out a purr to let her know it was okay, as she allowed his warmth spread all over her body.

-X-

_Victor was chained again. He hated that, he knew what was coming, it was always the same, with the exception this time he wasn’t a small cub, he was a grown man, but he still couldn’t change the fate. He tried to get rid of the handcuffs and get the hell out of there, but it seemed impossible. The leash on his neck was tight and it hurt whenever he moved, normally he’d be pissed, but now he was… afraid? No, that was not possible. He couldn’t be afraid of anything, the world was afraid of him, and that’s how things are supposed to be. He heard the door opening with a loud creak followed by footsteps. He knew those noises and it made him shiver, he knew who was coming._

_“Is the dog awake?” a hideous voice asked him as he finally distinguished the shadow that was walking towards him. Victor kept in silence._

_“Your mommy is gone, freak, there’s no one to save you now…” His father terrorized him, Victor felt a horrible pain in his chest, his mother was gone?_

_“Hungry, dog?” Creed nodded, he hadn’t realized he was starving. His father chuckled. “Well there are some fat rats here, you can help yourself, soon…” He mocked and got closer to his son, Victor could feel his father’s stale breath on his face and it made his stomach swirl._

_“Give me these demonic nails, will ya?” he asked already grabbing Victor’s hands and heading for his pliers. In one painful motion, he pulled out a claw, making Victor scream and roar in pain. Tears ran down his face, the pain was too much. His father just laughed and stood up walking away._

…

You felt Victor restless and moving nonstop, his weight was almost all on you and it was making it difficult for you to breathe. You heard him roar and tried to wake him up, turning to him and placing your hand on his face, you wanted to do it in a soft way, but you realized it was too late when you felt his claws slashing through your stomach. A horrible pain took over you as you felt those sharp talons rip your flesh open. You screamed in pain like a wounded animal and soon the man opened his eyes.

Victor took a second to process what had happened; he’s had a nightmare again and that stupid frail had tried waking him up. Now he had clawed her and had her bleeding all over him. He avoided her gaze, the horror in her eyes was too overwhelming, not that he cared but he was still confused due to his bad dreams. She was holding her stomach, applying pressure but it didn’t stop bleeding, why did that stupid healing factor of hers wasn’t working faster? She didn’t flinch when he grabbed her, but her wet eyes from crying disturbed him. He took her into his arms in bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

“It’s okay Y/N… it’ll stop bleeding soon” he tried comforting her, but he felt awkward, he wasn’t good at that. He placed her in his bed and noticed the hole he had made through her clothes. He sat by her side and without thinking started to caress her face, she looked at him in silence. Victor cleared his throat.

“Feeling better now?” She nodded as he helped her get up. “Come on, you need to get yourself cleaned…” He told her as she agreed and went for the bathroom.

Once you took a shower, you analyzed yourself in the mirror, the wound had finally closed and all the marks Victor had left on you were subdue. Wrapping the towel around your body you were ready to leave when Victor entered the room abruptly, not pausing before both of your bumped into each other. He held you by the waist and looked into your eyes.

“Are you okay, frail?” He wasn’t going to apologize and you didn’t need him to, for once it wasn’t his fault.

“Yes, sure…” You smiled shyly, you shouldn’t. Just hours ago he was spanking you mercilessly but now? You had no idea.

“Victor…?” You whispered and he turned around to face you again. You stood on your toes and kissed him.

Victor’s arms wrapped around you instantly as he deepened the kiss. Your legs snaked around his waist and he lifted you up. Never interrupting the kiss, he took you to his bed, placing you comfortably in it as his own body trapped you against the mattress. For the first time it didn’t feel bad, he wasn’t forcing himself on you. You felt his hard on against you and you grind your hips against his, both of you letting out a moan.

His big hands cupping and groping all of your body, his claws softly scratching you, but it felt great. You helped Victor remove his shirt and you ran your nails down his back while he attacked your neck. The towel was soon forgotten and he finally saw you bare for him, it was still wrong, but at that point you just didn’t care.

Victor couldn’t believe she was finally surrendering to him, she looked better than he ever imagined and her body was finally his. His hand teased her clit while she moaned and his mouth toyed with her breasts, suckling and licking her nipples, Creed managed to make the frail moan his name, when he couldn’t wait anymore, he positioned himself in her entranced and pushed it inside of her in one motion; he didn’t know if she was a virgin and he didn’t care, from that moment on, no matter how many times she escaped or denied, she would be his. They moved their hips in the same pace, it started slow but they increased the speed, he kept rubbing her pearl while he thrusted himself in and out of her. Y/N scratched his back while she moaned for him, he felt her orgasming as her cunt clenched and almost milked him dry. He licked and kissed her neck, and then went for her mouth, he never kissed frails while fucking them, but what the hell, Y/N was different and he knew that. After some more minutes he came hard with a roar, shooting his seed inside of her and holding her in place until he was empty. They were panting and still coming down from their bliss. He noticed she was drifting off to sleep. Victor held her close, he’d let her rest before they could fuck again. Now he’s had a taste of her, he would definitely not let her go that easy.

 


End file.
